Behind My Blue Eyes
by HarukoHayashii
Summary: This is a DracoxOC story I thought up and he WILL be OOC near the end a bit! :3 Hope you enjoy! And Shugo Chara Truth or Dare WILL be updated soon as I cna move my files over :3
1. Chapter 1

It was her first day at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait until she got sorted! As she was on the train giving last farewells to her mother, Anabella Spelle heard the compartment door slip open.

''Oi girly!'' Said a boys voice. She turned around.

''Firstly the names Anabella, Secondly, who are you?" She asked the pale blond boy. He had a pointed face, pale blond hair , fair skin and pretty gray eyes.

''Fine Anabella why are you in our compartment?'' He asked. Anabella crossed her arms and said,

''Wheres your name? I can sit where I want to! And you never answered my other question!"  
>The blond boy replied ''Draco. Draco Malfoy. And our stuffs already here.'' He pointed over her head to their luggage. She had stored hers in the other luggage compartment next to it.<br>''You a first year?" Anabella asked.

''Yeah, are you?''

''Yeah and I'm so nervous!''

''My father told me the sorting real easy.'' He slid in beside her. Two boys came in. Anabella thought they looked like a gorilla/human hybrid. They didn't seem quite smart.

''Hey Draco who's she?'' The taller one asked.

''Goyle, this is Anabella''

''Hi! I'm in my first year here''  
>They sat down next to Draco as they closed the door.<p>

''The tall ones Goyle and the sorter ones Crabbe.'' Draco said pointing to each in turn. ''Hi'' they chorused. Anabella smiled and started talking about Hogwarts. Draco suddenly asked.

''Are you a pure blood? You don't know much about Hogwarts.''

''Erm... Actually...'' Then a girl with long blonde pigtails came in and said. ''The trains about to get to Hogwarts, you guys need to change!'' She said. Anabella nodded her head and the girl left. She blushed and said.

''I'll step out for a bit. Knock when y'all are done!'' She walked out of the compartment and sat down against the wall. She sighed. She thought about Draco's question 'Are you a pure blood?'. She knew what it meant. She'd heard things like that where she lived. Only not about witches and wizards. About pure blood Oklahomans (Okies). That was were she was from but her parents moved here after her Hogwarts letter. But the thing was she didn't know she was a witch. She never showed signs of magic and she was never told by her parents. Her real parents died when she was seven and a foster family took her in since no other family member was alive to take her. Maybe she was a pure blood. Truly she didn't know. She'd never asked. Her thoughts turned to Draco. 'He's quite handsome...' She thought when a knock sounded from the compartment and someone stepped out. She was in front of the door so they tripped over her and they both fell. Draco put his hands out to stop the fall and Anabella had turned around and fell backwards. Draco had his hands on either side of her neck. He had fallen onto her but his torso was kept up by his hands so he didn't bang their heads together.

''S-sorry!'' Draco stammered standing up. A light blush on his cheeks. He offered a hand to help her up.

''S'okay!" Anabella said grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

''I'll have the other two step out so you can change too...'' He said looking down.

''Thanks!" She said smiling. He looked up and smiled back. He waved Crabbe and Goyle out. She stepped in and as she was changing into her robes she thought about the houses Draco told her about. She wasn't brave or smart or loyal or power hungry. She didn't know where she belonged. Then again she never did. She let the boys back in and a few minutes, and three Exploding Snaps games, later they reached Hogwarts. She was in a boat alone since a girl with dark hair and a pug face grabbed Draco and Crabbe and Goyle always follow Draco so they all went to a boat together. She curled up and stared at Hogwarts.  
>''Its big...'''<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hope you like! Also I will accpet your OC's for other Hogwarts students if you want them to be put into the story! Here's the form!_  
><em>Name:<em>  
><em>Year:<em>  
><em>Age:<em>  
><em>Looks:<em>  
><em>Personality:<em>  
><em>House:<em>  
><em>Extra:<em>

When they reached the docks she got out and thanked the driver of the boats. She hurried up the steps. She could hear chatter coming from a door nearby and she looked in. It was a room so large she thought it could hold seven elephants with a bunch of leg room left behind. A stern looking woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led them away from the large room. A girl next to her saw her staring at the door as they walked off.

"That's the great hall. My mum told me about it. I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.'' She held out her hand. Anabella shook it, grinning.

"I'm Annabella Spelle! But I prefer Belle!''

''Cool! Do you know which house you want to be in?'' Daphne said.

''Oh erm...What are the houses?" Annabella asked.

''Oh I see, Muggleborn I'm assuming? Well there's Gryffindoor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.'' Daphne said matter of factly.

''Ok students, in here!'' Professor McGonagall said opening a door. As we all walked in the door closed behind us.

''You will stay here as I get the other students ready for your arrival. I'd suggest you tidy yourselves up! When I lead you into the Great Hall, I want you all in a straight line!" She said. Suddenly four ghosts appeared. They had gone through the wall!

''Amazing...'' Annabella said. They seemed to be in an argument but she couldn't really hear. She was wondering how they would be sorted. She heard two boys in front of her talking. The red headed one said

''My brother told me we'd have to take on a troll!''

At that Annabella felt sick. She didn't know a dang thing! Sure she'd read through her books but she didn't know a thing! Her stomach tightened and before she knew it they were lining up to go to the Great Hall. They all walked out, Annabella feeling especially ill.

When they walked out she couldn't hear a thing. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she saw a stool with a battered hat on it. She looked at it inquiringly. There was a hole in the brim which opened by itself! She guessed it was talking but sh couldn't hear it. Is this all we have to do? Play a riddle game with the hat? Pull a rabbit out of it? Soon Professor McGonagall was unrolling a parchment and was reading from it.

She watched as people sat on the stool and tried on the hat. It was that easy! She thought. Her hearing returned to her ears and she looked around the hall. Now with a better view she could see that it was larger then she thought. And more amazing then she could think. The walls were so high and the ceiling looked like the night sky! She was amazed. She heard her name.

''Spelle, Annabella!" Professor McGonagall said. She walked nervously to the hat and slipped it onto her head. The last thing she saw was Draco Malfoy looking over at her from the table closest to the door. Then there was blackness.


End file.
